PxD Sick Day Chapter 4
by Stephy Ann Rose
Summary: MOAR AWESOMNESS


Love

Steph was walking the Danville Park, thinikng and reliving that momment in her head. She just couldn't believe her Doffy would say that to her. He's never been that cruel to anyone….and he had to start with her.

"S-stupid Doofus!"

She was just wipping the constant flow of tears from her eyes as she sat down on the park bench. She wasn't siiting very long when she felt a furry something being placed on her back. She looked up to see Perry The Platypus comforting her.

"P-perry the Platypus? What are you doing here? Don't you know Doof and Vicky the Fangirl are looking for you?"

Perry nodded his head, but wrapped his amrs around her.

"Why so caring all of a sudden?"

He looked up at her with an "I-saw-what-happened" look. He rubbed her back while hot tears still came out of her eyes. She mannaged to put a half-hearted smile on her face.

"T-t-thanks Perry…you always know just what to, or not, say."

He chukkled and he sat next to her. He got up and offered her his hand, and she took it. He led her to The Flynn-Fletcher household where Doof and Vicky were standing at the door. Perry jumped into Steph arms and removed his hat and crossed his eyes to look once more like a simple-minded Platypus. She knew what he wanted her to do, so she apporched the door, ignoring Vicky's and Doof's "WTF" expressions. She knocked on the door, and only waited one minuted before a small greenhaired boy answered the door. Steph scratched the back of her head as she handed him Perry.

"Here, I think he belongs to you."

Ferb took Perry from her as Phineas came next to him. His face lite up as he saw Perry in Ferb's arms.

"Oh WOW! You found Perry!"

He took her hands and shook them with happyness.

"We were looking for him all day…and just in time too, his appointment is in 2 minutes."

He looked at his watch and put Perry in his Pet Carrier. He had done what he said he would, now the Pet Carrier was REALLY expanded inside. There was a jecuzzi, couched (Platypus sized of course), and a mini fridge. While he locked his new carrier, Candace walked down the stairs in her usual red-tanktop and white mini-skirt. She look up at Steph with a suspicious look on her face.

"Who exacly ARE you?"

Steph once again scratched the back of her head and she smiled basfully.

"My name is Steph, I just came to return your Platypus…"

Candace paced around her.

"How did you know he was OUR Platypus."

A sweat drop fell from her head. She couldn't tell them that she knows him as a secret agent.

"Uhh…I-I was going door-to-door wondering if anyone lost a Platypus, ya know?"

Candace oviously didn't like that answer, but she accepted it, never-the-less.

"Alright then. But I got my eyes on you."

She did a intensive stare towards Steph, then returned to her room. Steph felt a little unconfortable, so she tried to take her leave.

"Hey wait! We need to reward you!"

Phineas grabbed her hand and slighty dragged her back into the house.

While this was going on, Vicky and Doof were spying on her threw the window. Doof got a very annoyed look on his face.

"Gahh! How did SHE find him?! SHE CAN'T EVEN FIND HER OWN HAIR BARRETS! She's so stupid! WHY COULDN'T I FIND HIM FIRST?! "

Vicky had a worried look on her face.

"D-doof…c-calm down. You're being very rude to Steph…"

He turned to her and gave her a death glare.

"I don't give a Flying Feduudle! SHE'S USLESS IN EVERY WAY! SHE'S JUST ANOTHER ANNOYING FANGIRL TO ME!!"

At this momment, Steph was just walking out of the house and noticed Doof screaming. Vicky didn't notice her when she said the one thing she should not have.

"So you only think of Steph as an annoying nusence?"

Doof gave her an angry smile.

That's exacly of what I think of her as! SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I JUST WISH SHE'D LEAVE ME ALO—!"

At this momment she saw, over Vicky's shoulders, a red-eyed fangirl. It looked like a bucket of water had been splashed on her face and kept hitting her. Doof realized what he said, he only said it out of frustration, he didn't mean anything he said.

"O-oh my…Steph I—"

She didn't wait for him to finish. She took of at a fast sprint, with Vicky trying to follow her.

"Steph!! STOP! HE DIDN'T MEAN WHAT HE SAID!!"  
At this momment she made a dead stopped, and Vicky bumped into her back, falling on the ground. Streph turned to her with an extremly sad/angry face on her.

"Of course you would say that! HE'S YOUR PRECISE FANGIRL! HE'S NEVER SAY ANYTHING BAD AQBOUT YOU! YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! BOTH OF YOU!"  
And with that she started her sprint again towards the city. Vicky got up and went back over to Doof, puching him hard on the shoulder. 

"Ow! Whatcya do thag for?!"

She just death glared him.

"Because, thanks to you, My best friend hates my guts."


End file.
